Until I find the missing piece (crossover with Frozen)
by President Raggy
Summary: AU. SPOILERS FOR LOST GIRL S4 FINALE AND FROZEN (DISNEY). Bo and Elsa traverse Valhalla to find their loved ones and bring them back home. But will their powers serve them well in this strange land, or draw them further into darkness? Possibly one-shot, possibly more.


**Author's note:** Hey guys! This idea came from a post I saw on Tumblr about parallels between Bo and Kenzi/Elsa and Anna. I wanted to imagine the big sisters meeting up to save their loved ones. I am not sure if I will keep writing this, as I am busy with another fic and with work. But please let me know if you enjoy it!

* * *

Everything was frozen.

Elsa knelt, sobbing, against the ice-cold body of her sister. Her magic was poisonous, and it had stopped the heart of the one person she knew would love her no matter what.

_Oh Anna...Anna, I've failed you. All I wanted was to protect you_.

The wind had stopped, the snow stood still. And Elsa realized that those around her had also stopped in time. Kristoff's eyes were wide, his mouth agape as he stared forward blankly. A puff of air lingered above Sven's nostrils, and Olaf was caught mid-stride as he ran towards them.

She looked up fearfully. Had her power grown too strong? Had she killed everyone around her?

"Elsa." came a voice behind her. The queen craned her neck, chest heaving, not wanting to let go of her sister.

A blonde woman stood behind her, strangely dressed, wings extending from each shoulder.

"I am here to take your sister to Valhalla."

The language was strange to Elsa, but she found herself understanding.

And turning back to Anna, terrified.

"No..." she choked out. "No, no, Anna, I'm so sorry!" she hugged the lifeless form of her sister close, braced to fight this strange woman.

"She sacrificed herself for you, an act of true love," came the stranger's voice. "The act thawed your heart even as hers froze from the ice magic. But you do have a chance to save her. Time itself is frozen, for now, and you must rescue Anna before everything in your world is lost."

Elsa whipped her head around again, chest heaving, eyes wide.

"I will do anything," she cried, husky voice breaking. "I will do anything for her."

"You will have your chance to prove yourself," said the woman solemnly. As she drew closer, Elsa could see how sunken her eyes looked, how frightfully gaunt. But her voice was gentle. "I need to take her soul with me. Yours will also travel, but not right to hers. You must make a journey to find her." The stranger paused. "You will have a partner, another woman who recently lost part of her heart. She is also traveling to find her loved one."

"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry," Elsa whispered, touching the frozen cheeks.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Whenever you're ready," the woman said softly.

"I haven't held her in 13 years," Elsa said mournfully. "And now...I'm holding…"

The woman knelt next to her, wings folding themselves around Anna's still form.

"Anna…" gasped Elsa. A bright light consumed them, all three of them, and the queen felt her stomach lurch as she was, somehow, transported out of Arendelle, into a void, gripping tightly to her sister until she felt nothing but crushing blackness.

* * *

The first thing Anna realized was that she wasn't cold any more.

She was lying on stone, cool stone, but the air was comfortable, and she opened teal-colored eyes slowly. A mist settled around her, around the vast expanse of gray rock. She was...in a valley? By a mountain? She had never seen this side of Arendelle before.

But this wasn't Arendelle. She knew that, somehow. Could feel it in her bones.

Arendelle was cold, but bright, and felt like home.

This was warm, but dark.

But it still felt like home.

She closed her eyes, remembering. She was almost frozen. Hans was swinging a sword, and she stopped him, stopped him from killing...

Elsa.

Elsa!

"Elsa!" she called out, panic rising. "Elsa!"

Her voice sounded childish and insignificant as it bounced off the stone.

She scrambled up, frantically looking around.

No sign of her sister. Of Hans, of Kristoff, of Olaf or Sven.

But she did see someone coming towards her.

All Anna could do was stare as a young woman with jet-black hair in strange clothes walked up to her and spoke in a language that was foreign, but still made sense to the princess's ears.

"You're Anna? Hey. I'm here to escort you. Welcome to Valhalla."

"Valhalla?" Anna asked, incredulous. "How...how did I...I'm not.."

The woman smiled sadly. "You are, Anna. You're a warrior. You died protecting your sister, do you remember?"

"I...I do," she said, confused, sitting back on the ground with the weight of her memories.

"Well, your gods see that as a worthy sacrifice, so you were called here. I was asked to meet you here because we have a special connection. Welcome to the halls of Valhalla."

Anna frowned. "I don't see any halls," she said.

"I know, that's what I said!" said the girl with a sigh.

"Who asked you to meet me here?"

"One of the Valkyries. A friend of mine. She said we should meet." The woman knelt, offered her hand. "My name is Kenzi."

"Kenzi," Anna repeated, still baffled at how the strange language was understandable. "Is it as wonderful here as the legends say?"

Kenzi smiled, a sad smile, but beautiful. "It's not a penthouse, but it'll do. The food is pretty awesome, but they don't have triple fudge ripple."

"Triple...?"

"It's ice cream. With chocolate, and.."

Anna perked up. "I LOVE chocolate!" They stood together, the princess practically the same height though Kenzi had some funny shoes on that made her seem bigger.

"Let's get you settled in, dude." said Kenzi.

"I…" She frowned.

"It may not be for long."

"Oh?"

"Your sister...she'll have a choice," said the dark-haired girl. "You sacrificed yourself for her, an act of true love. That will break winter's curse on her. But she has to pass a trial to bring herself to you and bring your spirit back home to your body. You may only be here a short time, kid." The stranger's beautiful blue eyes were bright. "You're lucky. Your prophecy or magic or whatever brought you here is a two-way street. I keep waiting for someone to come to get me."

Anna, noticing the sadness in the woman's voice, patted her arm reassuringly. "Do you have a sister, too? Maybe she's just lost on her way."

"Yeah, I do...I do have a sister," Kenzi said slowly as they began walking. "Not my flesh and blood, but the only family I really have. I thought she would come rushing in, looking for me, but I haven't seen her." she sighed. "Part of me is glad...there is someone here with me, my fiance, who I'm not quite ready to leave again. But I'm also not ready to be here yet, not forever."

"W-what happened to you?" Anna asked hesitantly.

"There was a portal...Bo's father is some kind of god and he was trying to force his way into our world, and he sent all sorts of slave zombie things to try and chew our brains out. And there was this prophecy, it said 'the daughter's heart must be sacrificed' or something and I knew it was me, I knew I had to go through to close the portal." She kicked the ground with her funny-looking black boot. Anna didn't understand part of that since Kenzi talked so fast, but she got the gist of it. "What about you, kid?"

"Oh. Well, my sister Elsa...she has ice magic, and she accidentally hit me with some when she was trying to protect me, so my heart was freezing." Kenzi raised a well-sculpted eyebrow. "I was almost totally frozen when I saw Hans, who is this _really_ deplorable human being, almost kill my sister with his sword! So I ran to stop him, and...and I don't know, I guess he killed me? Or...I froze? I don't know…"

"He tried to execute your sister? That is some Game of Thrones shit right there!"

"Um…"

"Oh, damn. You don't know what that is, do you?"

"...no."

"Sorry, I keep forgetting you aren't from where I am."

They were approaching a long, squat stone building. Two guards in fur-lined capes with swords and shields stood outside a big wooden door. Anna looked around in fascination, as the plain gray expanse of rock dwindled off and trees began to dot the horizon.

"Hey guys," Kenzi said to the guards. Anna curtsied.

The inside of the building was dim, torch-lit, comfortable. The red stone and purple carpet made the building feel somewhat like a castle, and Anna followed her host through a hallway and into a large room with wooden tables. People were everywhere, mostly men, some with gruesome injuries. They carried food, they drank, they played cards and laughed. Anna couldn't help but smile.

Kenzi stopped at a table where a dark-skinned man sat in a white sleeveless shirt, eating some kind of soup. He smiled as Kenzi sat next to him.

"Hey, baby," he said tenderly, kissing her cheek. "This the new girl?"

"Yep, she's the one Tamsin told me to find," said Kenzi as Anna sat on the dark wooden bench.

"Hey," said the man, extending a hand. "I'm Hale, Kenzi's fiance."

"Hi, I'm Anna." she gasped as she looked down. "Your chest!"

"Hm? Oh," he said, glancing at the blood stain. "Souvenir from when I was murdered. I think it makes me look cool."

"I wonder why I'm not frozen, then," Anna mused. "Or beheaded, or...I'm not really sure how I died…"

"I'm not sure how it works around here," Hale said. "But some people can be brought back from the dead. There is magic at work everywhere. Maybe you appear alive and unspoiled because you will only be here a short time. Tamsin told us that you may leave soon."

"Will Elsa be able to find me here?" Anna asked, worried.

"I think so. It will be a long journey for her through Valhalla to come to where she can contact your soul."

Anna nodded, not really understanding, as a bearded man appeared at the head of the table with several plates of food.

"I saw you come in," he said, setting the plates down. Anna noticed that his handsome face was somewhat misaligned on his neck. "We don't get hungry here, but a meal can still do wonders." He knelt, looking Anna's way. "Hello, Princess," he said, speaking not in the strange language, but her own native tongue. "I am Rainer."

"Hi," Anna said, flushing slightly. "Thank you for the food."

"Of course," he said, standing. He took a seat next to her and began to eat. Anna noticed that his neck was bent awkwardly-perhaps he had died of a broken neck?

Rainer was right-Anna wasn't hungry, but the food smelled delicious. She took a bite of a turkey leg hesitantly, then more voraciously as she realized how tasty it was.

"This is so good!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yeah, they really treat people well here," said Kenzi. "Most of the people here died on the battlefield, long ago. They are Fae, like us. But I don't know, perhaps you are from a different part of the world and all of your people come to Valhalla when they die?"

"What are Fae?" Anna asked with a frown. Kenzi laughed.

"Okay, that proves my point. Hey, Wanderer. Can you tell where she is from?"

Rainer shrugged. "Probably somewhere Scandinavian, though her clothes would indicate she is not from our time...but there are other planes of existence, obviously, and it's possible they all lead to Valhalla. Only the bravest can enter here." He patted her shoulder. "Your sacrifice was great, was it not?"

"I...yes, I believe so."

He nodded, head moving strangely on his broken neck. "It is an honor to be among such brave individuals."

"You know, it's a shame I didn't like you when you were alive," Kenzi quipped. "You're not actually a bad dude."

"Thank you," Rainer said, a mocking tone creeping into his voice.

Anna smiled, at peace with her food and her newfound friends, but in the back of her mind she wondered where Elsa might be, hoped for her arrival, prayed to the gods that she would find her sister soon.

* * *

Bo peered through the gate, brown eyes searching for any sign of life.

"Kenzi, where are you?" she asked the air, brow creasing with worry.

It had taken her days to find the entrance, had required a sacrifice of her own blood. She was weak, she was tired, she was emotionally drained.

But Kenzi was in there. Her heart was in there, was waiting for her in Valhalla.

Bo would give her very life to have her back.

She heard a noise behind her, and turned to see a bright light fade and the form of a young woman, arms outstretched, appear on the ground outside the iron gate.

"Anna!" the woman said, brilliant blue eyes searching the area. She was beautiful, long platinum-blonde hair tied in a braid, flyaway framing a pale face and an ice-blue dress hugging a slender frame. The bright eyes spotted Bo, and she shrank back in fear. The air temperature seemed to have dropped suddenly.

"Hey, it's okay," Bo said reassuringly, holding her hands out. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Where am I? Is this Valhalla?" the woman asked, the words coming out in a Slavic-sounding language.

"I...yeah, the gate leads inside. How can I understand you?"

"I don't know," she said, her voice strained. "I don't understand what's going on. But the woman who brought me here, she said I could find my sister...bring her back to life…"

Bo cautiously approached her to offer a hand up. The woman gasped, recoiling again.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you!" Bo emphasized. But the woman shook her head.

"No, you don't understand. My touch...I have...I can't control myself, I could kill you! Just like...just…" she trailed off, lip quivering, and Bo knelt.

"Look, whoever you are...whatever you can do...I promise, I can handle it. I have a power, too, a strong one."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I do. Come on, let me help you up." The younger woman took her hand, her palms cold and clammy as she stood. She frowned at the woman's outfit, brushing back her own dark brown bangs.

"I...do you think you'll be okay in that outfit? In those shoes? We may have to walk for a while."

"I don't have anything else," she said, eyes wide as she stared at Bo. "Are you...are you also looking for someone?"

Bo's chest twisted. "Yeah...I am," she said softly. "A friend. But...more than that, Kenzi's like my sister. She is my heart. She sacrificed herself for me, to save everyone who we held dear...and I couldn't save her. I couldn't stop her."

Something in her speech resonated with the blonde, Bo could tell.

"I'm looking for my sister," she said quietly. "She also died trying to save me, and I couldn't save her, but-the reason she died was my magic. I froze her heart."

"You...control ice, or something?" asked the brunette, confused. "What kind of Fae are you?"

The blonde frowned. "Fae?"

"Yeah, like...I'm a succubus, and my friend Dyson is a wolf-shifter, and Tamsin, the woman who brought you here, she's a Valkyrie."

"I'm...I'm just Elsa," came the reply. "I was born with this power, but it's grown stronger as I've gotten older."

"And I'm Bo. Well, where are you from, Elsa? Europe?"

"I'm from Arendelle."

"I've never heard of Arendelle."

"Well, where are you from?"

"I'm from a lot of places," said Bo. "But I live in Ontario, in Canada."

"I've never heard of Canada."

They both smiled a little at this, tentatively.

"Well, Elsa," said Bo. "Let's see if we can find our sisters, hm?" She turned back to the iron gate. "If this thing will open. There are...there are runes carved in here that I can't really understand."

"Let me see," said Elsa, and the two walked over together. Bo watched as the blonde traced over the letters with slender fingers, frost forming where her hand lingered too long. "I think...it says it will open with...a lover's touch?"

Bo snorted. "Really, that's it? I was expecting something more mystical after all the damn Nordic and Fae shit I've had to go through."

"Oh, but...hold on, it says the lover's passion...needs to be cooled?" She frowned, looking up. "What does that mean?"

"Well, if you've got the frost magic, that means we'll need to combine forces." Bo straightened her leather jacket. "Kiss me."

The blue eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Kiss me," she repeated. "I can transfer some of your power to my body. I'm assuming that's what the runes mean."

"How can you-" asked Elsa, but Bo already had her fingers tangled in the blonde hair, their lips barely meeting before Bo felt a surge of chi flow into her mouth and spread through her body. She reached one hand to the door and gave it a slight push.

It swung open easily, and she broke the kiss, shivering as Elsa's chi surged through her body.

"Damn, girl, you've got ice in your veins!" she gasped. The blonde's slender hands were over her mouth, eyes wide again. "Are you okay?" Bo asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…"

"Okay, whew. Some people get weak at the knees when I suck their juice. It's just an expression," she added at Elsa's confused stare. _Man, this girl must be from somewhere super remote. Either that or my slang isn't as comprehendible as I think_.

"What do you think is in there?" Elsa asked tentatively.

"I don't know," Bo replied firmly. "But I've waited long enough. Let's go get our girls back."

And she marched into Valhalla, chin up, Elsa at her side.

_Father, or whoever the hell is running this place...you're messing with the wrong girls_.


End file.
